Warriors: The New Beginning
by Cheshire Darling
Summary: When Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto read an ancient curse from one of Tsunade's scrolls, they get transported into the warrior cat's forest! What do they have to do with the newest prophecy? Sakuras POV AU Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warriors.S&S Maybe
1. Where It All Began

Warriors: The New Beginning

Summary: When Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto read an ancient curse from one of Tsunade s scrolls, they get transported into the warrior cat s forest! What do they have to do with the newest prophecy? Sakuras POV AU Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warriors.

Chapter 1: Where it All Began

Sakura s POV

"Hey, Sakura, come check out this scroll!" Naruto shouted at me. Naruto, Sasuke, and me were cleaning lady Tsunade s office (again) and Naruto had apparently found a dark, almost forest-like, colored scroll.

"What is that, Naruto?" I yelled back. I had just finished cleaning another bookshelf, this one with an unusually large spider, of which Naruto and Sasuke had to put outside. I hated killing innocent things, with me being a medic and all.

"It's some kind of jutsu scroll, I think," Naruto said. Now he and Sasuke were looking at it with interest. "All right, Im coming," I said back. If we kept on picking up every scroll like this, wed never get finished!

"Okay, now what is it?" I said after giving an exasperated sigh. "Some kind of jutsu scroll," Naruto repeated. "A jutsu scroll?" I echoed, "It isnt like lady Tsunade to leave her powerful scrolls out in the open," I said. "Maybe its not that powerful, then. What do you think, Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Hn. I dont really care." Yup. Thats Sasuke for you. Always never caring. Sometimes I wish he would. I sighed. "Well, if its not that powerful, lets try it out!" Naruto shouted. If I knew Naruto, nothing would stop him from trying out that scroll. Even if I didnt want to admit it, I was even a little curious. Even Sasuke knew that.

"Alright, but let s hurry, we still have some more cleaning-up to do," I said. And that swhen it all went wrong.

After Naruto made a couple of hand signs, I couldnt remember anything but blankness. I didnt know where I was. "Naruto? Sasuke?" I called out. But no one was there. The next thing I remember, I was waking up and had a terrible headache.

"Naruto? Sasuke? Anybody?" I called out. As I looked around, I was in a forest. '_Where am I?'_ I thought. There was a rustle in the bushes near me and a dark ginger cat with green eyes came jumping at me. "Who are you?" she hissed. "Wait, you can talk?" I said back. "What do you mean I can talk?" the ginger cat asked, "You can talk too," she said while looking at me strangely. "Well yeah," I said, "Im a…." I looked down at myself. I was a cat! With a tail and everything!

I yelped out in surprise, but it just came out as a sort of _Mrrrowww_! I turned to look in a puddle. I was a white cat with bright green eyes. "Youre weird," the cat behind me said. She only looked about my age considering I was a cat. "What are you doing on Thunderclans territory?" she asked coldly. Her tone sort of reminded me of Sasuke. _'Oh my gosh! Sasuke, Naruto!'_

"Um…uh…Im looking for my friends." I said nervously. "Oh, you must mean the golden cat we found outside of the border, right?" she asked. "Uh…yeah," I said, unsure if that was Naruto or not. "Okay, follow me," she said, "By the way, my names Squirrelpaw, whats yours?" she asked.

"Um," I said, unsure of what to call myself. _'Come on, think, think! Got it!' _I thought. "Uh, my names Petal," I said while I followed her out of the forest into a clear space occupied with lots of cats. My eyes widened at all of the cats in the clearing. There were cats of all colors and sizes in different shaped dens.

Squirrelpaw walked over to a den and disappeared inside it. She came back along with a ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt. "Petal, this is Firestar, our leader and my dad," she said, "Firestar, Petals looking for her friend, the one that we found passed out on the border," she said, "Do you know where Cinderpelt put him?" she asked. "I think she put him in the medicine cats den," he said. "Okay, thanks!" Squirrelpaw said, "Come on, lets go!" she said.

Squirrelpaw bounced away towards a fairly large den. Now, mind you, I had just acquired these cat legs and was still getting used to them so I couldnt exactly 'bounce' away like Squirrelpaw did, even if I was starting to get the hang of it. This wasnt going to be easy.

Authors Note: So how was it? Good, I hope. This was my first story. Yes, yes, I know it was short, and thats not my fault. Its Words and their 16 point writing style. Please review, flames welcome. Anything to improve. Next chapter, _The Others Arrive!_


	2. The Others Arrive

Warriors: The New Beginning

Summary: When Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto read an ancient curse from one of Tsunade s scrolls, they get transported into the warrior cat s forest! What do they have to do with the newest prophecy? Sakuras POV AU Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warriors. SasuSaku maybe.

Chapter 2- The Others Arrive

Sakuras POV 

I ran after Squirrelpaw, eager to find Naruto. '_Maybe he would know whats going on.' _I thought. As I was following Squirrelpaw across the clearing, I noticed that some of the cats were giving me disapproving looks, as if they didnt want me there.

As Squirrelpaw and I went into a fairly large den, the scent of all kinds of different herbs overwhelmed me. Then, something caught my eye. It was a heap of golden-yellow fur, lying on the floor, sleeping.

"He woke up earlier, but went back to sleep," said a dark gray female cat as she limped over to me. 'Thats Cinderpelt,' Squirrelpaw whispered, 'She got attacked by a monster when she was young and her leg was injured.' 'Oh, thats horrible!' I whispered back while Cinderpelt organized some herbs. "Cinderpelt, this is Petal," Squirrelpaw said. "Shes looking for her friends, one of which is laying on the floor, and Im going to ask Firestar if she can stay until she finds another one and a way back home."

While Cinderpelt and Squirrelpaw talked, I walked over to the snoring heap of fur. Yup, definitely Naruto. "Hey, you lazy bum, get up!" I said while I poked and prodded him. "Huzzahwhothewhatnow?" he said groggily. "Get up!" I exclaimed letting out what I wanted to be a laugh but turned out as _Mrrow! _It would take a while to get used to this.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. The question, rather plainly, shocked me. Well, it did until I remembered I was a cat. I decided to have a little fun with him. "I am a ghost, come to haunt you for all of the ramen you ate!!!" I shouted menacingly, "Only, I am a caaaat!!" "AHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he tried to get up, only to find that he was a cat too. "AAAHHHHHH!!!" he screamed even louder until he passed out again.

By that time, Cinderpelt, Squirrelpaw, and I were laughing so hard, tears came to our eyes. "That was so funny! I have to try that sometime with Brambleclaw!" Squirrelpaw exclaimed. "Whos that?" I asked. "Oh, just a bossy cat who thinks he knows everything!" Squirrelpaw said with a hint of tease in her eyes, "Here, lets go introduce you to everyone after we talk to Firestar." She said. "Alright," I said. Firestar seemed friendly enough.

Firestar had said it was okay to stay until we found Sasuke and a way back home. He had asked me where we lived, but I could only reply, "Far away." None of them would understand when she told them, and if they did, they probably wouldnt let her stay there. So instead of telling him, I had asked him if he had seen any other strange cats, to which he replied no. Great, just great.

He suggested that we go to something called The Gathering, but to do that, we would have to join Thunderclan. I didnt really mind, and Squirrelpaw had told me and Naruto (whose name I said was Golden) all about the warrior code, so naturally, I agreed and here we are now, at this huge rock called Highledge where Firestar had called a meeting to make Squirrelpaw, Naruto, and I warriors, since we were old enough. After Firestar had called all of the cats to the Highledge to sit under it, he began.

Authors note: Hah! Cliffhanger! You know, I dont even think anyone has read this story yet, cause I have no reviews! Geez, I dont care if its anonymously or not, just review! Please? puppy dog eyes Next chapter, _Warrior Names and The Gathering!_


	3. Warrior Names

Warriors: The New Beginning

Summary: When Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto read an ancient curse from one of Tsunade s scrolls, they get transported into the warrior cat s forest! What do they have to do with the newest prophecy? SasuSaku Maybe. AU Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warriors.

Chapter 3: Warrior Names ( Sakura and Naruto )

**(A/N Alrighty, now we get to what the hecks been happening to Sasuke! Some questions that will be answered in the next few chappies:**

**Where has Sasuke been?**

**What clan did he land in?**

**Will he meet up with Sakura and Naruto?**

**What will their clan names be?**

**Will there be romance between Sakura and Sasuke? coughyescough **

**Anyway, on with the story!) **

Sakuras POV

As I sat under the Highledge, I got kind of nervous. I mean, all of those cats, staring at me disapprovingly. It ends up creeping ya out, you know? Sitting there, I tried to get my mind off of the cats and instead, ending up replacing it with worry. Where was Sasuke? How would we be able to get home? What if the others come in after us and get stuck here too? Well, so much for that!

I looked over at Squirrelpaw. She looked so happy. Well, why wouldnt she be? She had her family, and from the way Brambleclaw was staring at her, someone who cared deeply about her, too. I sighed. It all seemed so much easier here.

'_Maybe….maybe I could stay here…' _I thought. Before I could mull over these options, Firestar began to speak.

" Cats of Thunderclan, we have three new warriors, two of which are stranded here until they find their other friend and a way back home." Lots of cats, I noticed, began to meow in protest. I looked down at my paws.

Naruto must have noticed, because he walked over to me and sat down beside me, with worry in his eyes. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah," I replied. I didnt want him to worry.

" Now I know most of you protest, but with Leafbare coming up, we need all of the help we can get with hunting and helping around the camp," he explained, "Not only that, but other clans could attack us for territory at any time," he said. "Now, one of our own here at Thunderclan has also become a warrior. Squirrelpaw, please step up to the Highledge."

I watched as Squirrelpaw stepped up to her father and took an oath. I made sure to remember the words to say when the time came. As she received her warrior name, she looked so proud. I was happy for her. "From this day forward, you shall be known as Squirrelflight!" Firestar exclaimed. Shouts rang out across the clearing, "Squirrelflight! Squirrelflight!" I joined in, happy for my friend.

Now it was my turn. "Petal, please step up," Firestar said. I became nervous all over again. He began the ceremony. **(A/N I dont know the words that he says, so…yeah.) **"Petal, from this day forward, you shall be know as Petalleaf," he said. Some cats started shouting, "Petalleaf, Petalleaf!" while other meowed disapprovingly. Squirrelflight was the first to come over and congratulate me, and as she was talking about the things well have to do for the clan, I missed Narutos new name.

Turns out, he got named Goldenheart. Gee, what a surprise. The name suited him perfectly. He seemed so proud up there. Looking at Naruto, I wondered where Sasuke was, and why he hadnt come looking for us. Squirrelflight had mentioned something about a Gathering, and how he might be there. I hoped so.

_**A/N Woo! Chapter Three down! Sorry I havent updated in such a long time, Ive been playing my Dance Dance Revolution Supernova 2. And let me tell you, FELM sucks. (Fascination -eternal love mix-) Please review! If you do, Ill give you a Sakura kitty plushy!**_

_Reviewer's Corner!:_

**dramatic I just want to say thank you, reviewers. Thank you for every wonderful review. pulls out big scroll AHEM!**

Karinella – Yes, it is weird, but it just sorta popped into my head. Thank you for being my first reviewer.

kitty and amethyst – I think it will be, because I am a big fan of that couple, but Im not sure how to put it in the story. Still working on it. :D

shurikengrl – Aww, thank you! Hehe, 'Oh my Catshoes!' So funny… You were actually the third person to review, but thats okays!

salemuchiha  - Thanks, I will!

Hufflepuff Ninja – You would be correct! But, shh! Dont tell anyone, even if they can actually go look at it. :P

Dragon of Twilight – I was going to, but then I didnt know how they would fit into the story. But Im still looking at my possum-bilities!

optimistic bookworm – Yay, I granted your request! Heres an update! Thank you so much for favoriting me! T.T

_**Now for Anonymous Reviewers!**_

O.H. – Thanks, I will keep writing, if I can, what with school and everything. ( ugh, 7th grade!)

TokyoRockStar – I will, you dont have to be bossy:P (and I love SasuSaku!) :PPPP

**Look for the next chapter:**___ The Gathering_dramatic music


End file.
